


ashophilia

by Nik_Fic



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Infinity War, M/M, Other, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: this became from a very inspiring chat in the rbb iw spoiler channel





	ashophilia

_steve fucks the bucky ash_

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank not only god but also jesus and thanos & the russos for giving me the great ability to write this phenomenal masterpiece. hmu on icednik on tumblr/twitter/instagram for your infinite greetings of gratitude


End file.
